Melancholy
by Purplish
Summary: If they had looked closer, they would have realized not all things were what they seemed. DMHG
1. Prologue

            The peaceful halls of Hogwarts, a simple glance which shows the happy students of the generation. Yet, never had they taken a closer look. A closer look beyond the facades put up by the students. The façade that leads to something deeper. Something much deeper and darker. 

            Not everyone is happy and perfect. Especially not the ones who seem happy and perfect.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Those lines are really lovely Granger."

"I never knew you cared Malfoy."


	2. Lying My Way From You

**Draco**

Draco Malfoy walked down the deserted corridor of Hogwarts. The students were all in bed and he was doing his midnight patrol. Soundlessly and aimlessly, he patrolled the halls, deep in thought.

His life; two sides of a coin. There was _Draco_, the sad, lonely, desperate boy. And there was _Malfoy_, the arrogant, egoistic, selfish man.

****

**_When I pretend everything is what I want it to be_**

**_I look exactly like what you always wanted to see_**

**_When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am_**

**_Stealing _****_second after second_****_ just cause I know I can but_**

**_I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just_**

**_Trying to bend the truth_**

**_I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm_**

****

_Draco _rarely appeared. Only when there was no one, when he was sure he was alone, would he emerge. A smart, inquisitive, gentle boy he would be for the few moments he could spare, but before another blink, _Malfoy_ returns and stays. 

Draco Malfoy lied and deceived his way through. He didn't need anyone, he didn't want anyone. He wanted to be by himself. He wanted to be himself, his true self. He wanted a new life, a new identity.

****

**_ Lying my way from you_**

**_No...No turning back now_**

**_I want to be pushed aside so let me go_**

**_No...No turning back now_**

**_Let me take back my life, I'd rather be all alone_**

**_No turning back now_**

**_Anywhere on my own cause I can see_**

**_No...No turning back now_**

**_The very worst part of you is me_**

****

His_ father_, the menace who created and taught him how to act as _Malfoy_. His _father_, the one who taught him to inflict fear upon people. His _father_, who taught him that no one was greater than a Malfoy. His _father_, who was never there for him. Could he really call him a father? Lucius mocked the term of '_father_'.

A father, Lucius will never be, and what was more disturbing was that his son was forced to be him too, only the more superior version. Lucius, the controller. The controller of Draco's actions. The controller of Draco's life. 

**_I remember what they taught to me_**

**_Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be_**

**_Remember listening to all of that and this again_**

**_So I pretended up a person who was fitting' in_**

**_And now you think this person really is me and I'm_**

**_Trying to bend the truth_**

**_But the more I push the more I'm pulling away cause I'm_**

****

He knew how everyone thought of him. He heard their whispers, their gossips. He wanted to scream. To tell everyone "**It isn't me!**" but he was too late. There would be no difference now, he was stuck. 

The only path left was to follow the path planned by his father. To follow the deceit, the lies, the treachery, the killings. He was trapped with no one to help him, and all because no one can help. 

Now, all he could do, was to continue lying his way through.

**_Lying my way from you_**

**_No...No turning back now_**

**_I want to be pushed aside so let me go_**

**_No...No turning back now_**

**_Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone_**

**_No turning back now_**

**_Anywhere on my own cause I can see_**

**_No...No turning back now_**

**_The very worst part of you_**

**_The very worst part of you is me_**

****

****


	3. Nobody's Listening

**Hermione**

****

Hermione was in the dorm she had shared with Lavender and Parvati since first year. Sixth year was no different. She quietly put her things away, reminding herself to do a quick job as Harry and Ron would be waiting for her. On the other side of the room, she could hear the faint whispering of her roommates. 

**'That's right! I heard it on the train!'**

**'They're just using her? I knew it all along!'**

Hermione had an impression they were talking about her, but didn't really want to infer. Walking down to common room, she noticed that she couldn't find her two best friends. Deciding that they were late, she sat on one of the plush armchairs and fell back on the train ride. 

****

**_Peep the style and the kids checking for it_**

**_The number one question is how could you ignore it_**

**_And drop right back in the cut over basement tracks_**

**_With raps that got you backing this up like_**

**_Rewind that we're just rolling with the rhythm_**

**_Rise from the ashes of stylistic division_**

**_With these non-stop lyrics of life living_**

**_Not to be forgotten but still unforgiving_**

**_But in the meantime there are those who want to talk this and that_**

**_So I suppose that it gets to a point where feelings got to get hurt_**

**_And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt _**

**_It goes_**

****

As usual, she had arrived at the station an hour earlier, and met Harry and Ron fifty-five minutes later. She had bothered asking them about their summers, which they had responded with great enthusiasm, something which she herself did not have. 

They had described to her the fun they had, never once apologizing for not asking her to come along. And never once did they ask her about her summer too, and neither did she tell them. 

They had disappeared a while later, and she didn't see them till they all got on the same carriage to Hogwarts.

****

**_Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me_**

**_Told you everything loud and clear_**

**_But nobody's listening_**

**_Call to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me_**

**_Told you everything loud and clear_**

**_But_****_ nobody's listening_**

****

Hermione stood up and headed towards the boys' dormitory. She walked in and noticed that Neville was the only one there.

**"Hi Neville, where's Ron and Harry?"**

**"Hi Hermione, they went down an hour and a half ago."**

Hermione's face fell. They had left her waiting for them for more than an hour. Composing herself, she thanked Neville and walked to the library, where they were supposed to go to look up Harry's latest dreams. Noticing that they were not in the library, Hermione felt the familiar anger and hurt within her. 

Calming herself, she pulled out a Divination book, a subject she hated, yet willing to go through in order to help Harry.

**_I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress_**

**_Handful of anger, held in my chest_**

****

A few minutes before the library closed, she picked up the notes she had gathered and walked back to the common room. 

**'Amelius.'******

She found Harry and Ron sitting in their usual seats at the fireplace, she walked over to them, only to find that they had company. Mainly Lavender and Parvati. 

**'Sorry Hermione, but there's no more space left for you.'******

Hermione knew very well, that a simple conjuring spell would have solved the problem, but instead she had left without saying a word.

****

**_And_****_ everything left's a waste of time_**

**_I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more_**

**_I'm riding on the back of this pressure_**

**_Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together_**

**_Because all of this stress gave me something to write on_**

**_The pain gave me something I could set my sights on_**

**_Never forget the blood sweat and tears_**

**_The uphill struggle over years the fear and_**

**_Trash talking and the people it was to_**

**_And_****_ the people that started it just like you_**

****

Hermione sat on her bed, clutching the notes tightly. Tears ran down her face, as she thought of the rejection she was getting. Crookshanks jumped into her lap, licking her face curiously. Hugging the orange cat, her sobs subsided as the familiar presence comforted her.

****

**_Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me_**

**_Told you everything loud and clear_**

**_But_****_ nobody's listening_**

**_Call to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me_**

**_Told you everything loud and clear_**

**_But_****_ nobody's listening_**

****

Hermione lay down, still embracing her cat. 

**"You're all I have left. How pitiful."**

Hermione stayed up the rest of the night, staring at the ceiling, drapes protecting her from the outside world.

****

**_I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress_**

**_Nobody's listening_**

**_Handful of anger, held in my chest_**

**_Nobody's listening_**

**_Uphill struggle_**

**_Blood sweat and tears_**

**_Nobody's listening_**

**_Nothing to gain_**

**_Everything to fear_**

**_Nobody's listening_**

**_Coming at you from every side_**


	4. Disinterest Drunken

> > **A/n: I will not be updating this story soon as I want to finish the rest of my other stories first. I might post up another chapter soon before the month is up, perhaps. The lack of response, or reviews, so to say, is quite disheartening, and I fear that my interest in the completion of this story might waver if there is not going to be much reviews. **
>> 
>> **A little teaser**
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> "I can get every girl in this bloody school!" he protested.
>> 
>> "You bloody well can't!" Pansy laughed, swinging the bottle around.
>> 
>> "Especially since half of them can't stand you," Millicent added, who was also drunk.
>> 
>> "Not! Name one!"
>> 
>> "Weasley." Pansy replied.
>> 
>> "Wrong! I caught her and her friends talking about me. Well more like lusting, I should say."
>> 
>> "Beat this," Blaise slurred, "Granger."


	5. In the End

> **Hermione**
> 
> ****
> 
> Hermione walked down the hallways spotting for any wandering students. Her spotless Head-Girl badge pinned on her perfectly starch blouse. Her hair in a perfectly placed bun without any strands astray.
> 
> **_(It starts with)_**
> 
> **_One thing_**
> 
> **_I don't know why_**
> 
> **_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_**
> 
> **_Keep that in mind_**
> 
> **_I designed this rhyme_**
> 
> **_To explain in due time_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> Perfect, impeccable, ideal, faultless, flawless, seamless, immaculate. The very words she always found herself trying to abide. And until now, she had thought she done a very good job of it, till the façade broke down. Nine years of perfection down the drain within a single day. Within a single conversation.
> 
> **_All I know_**
> 
> **_time_****_ is a valuable thing_**
> 
> **_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_**
> 
> **_Watch it count down to the end of the day_**
> 
> **_The clock ticks life away_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> All those years of learning to be the best child her parents could possibly want, could be proud of, could show off to, all gone. All those times wasted. Instead of reading volumes of encyclopedias and other historical books, she could have been running around with the other kids, actually making friends.
> 
> **_It's so unreal_**
> 
> **_Didn't look out below_**
> 
> **_Watch the time go right out the window_**
> 
> **_Trying to hold on _**
> 
> **_But didn't even know_**
> 
> **_Wasted it all just to_**
> 
> **_Watch you go_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> Hermione had wasted so much time on that simple task to be the best she could, the best at muggle school, the best at Hogwarts, the best of the family, the best of everything she tried. And she never thought about not being the best, till tonight, in the dark, silent, peaceful hallways.
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **_I kept everything inside and even though I tried_**
> 
> **_It all fell apart_**
> 
> **_What it meant to me_**
> 
> **_Will eventually _**
> 
> **_Be a memory_**
> 
> **_Of a time when I tried_**
> 
> **_So hard_**
> 
> **_And got so far_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> ****
> 
> For the first time, she failed in something. Not about something silly like flying, but something important, something that she planned to follow so throughout her whole life.
> 
> All her plans, all gone. A perfect life with the most loving parents, with the most loyal friends, with the absolute best job, all gone.
> 
> And on the cold wooden floor, Hermione broke down in the quiet third floor corridor.
> 
> ****
> 
> **_But in the end_**
> 
> **_It doesn't even matter_**
> 
> **_I had to fall_**
> 
> **_To lose it all_**
> 
> **_But in the end_**
> 
> **_It doesn't even matter_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> ****
> 
> Her parents who didn't want her anymore, who had literally kicked her out of the house. All because of a silly error. All because she didn't get it perfect this time. All because she was a normal, flawed human for once.
> 
> ****
> 
> **_One thing_**
> 
> **_ I don't know why_**
> 
> **_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_**
> 
> **_Keep that in mind_**
> 
> **_I designed this rhyme_**
> 
> **_To remind myself how_**
> 
> **_I tried so hard_**
> 
> **_In spite of the way you were mocking me_**
> 
> **_Acting like I was part of your property_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> ****
> 
> She had tried to go to Harry and Ron afterwards. Only to find out from Percy of all people, that his family and Harry had gone to visit Charlie in Romania. She had felt stung then. Disappointed that they hadn't invited her, but most importantly, they hadn't told her. Not Ron, not Harry, not even Ginny.
> 
> **__**
> 
> **_Remembering all the times you fought with me_**
> 
> **_I'm surprised it got so (far)_**
> 
> **_Things aren't the way they were before_**
> 
> **_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_**
> 
> **_Not that you knew me back then_**
> 
> **_But it all comes back to me_**
> 
> **_In the end_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> ****
> 
> She had nowhere to go and nobody to go to. She had felt absolutely miserable and worthless on that day, all alone and helpless. She had stayed by herself at the Leaky Cauldron, she had bought her books by herself, she had gone to the train station by herself. And she had been so scared, so vulnerable.
> 
> ****
> 
> **_You kept everything inside and even though I tried_**
> 
> **_ It all fell apart_**
> 
> **_What it meant to me_**
> 
> **_Will eventually _**
> 
> **_Be a memory_**
> 
> **_Of a time when I_**
> 
> **_I tried so hard_**
> 
> **_And got so far_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> ****
> 
> Harry and Ron, the two people she always thought would be there for her, had left her stranded. The two people she would do anything for, would it be to do their homework or to die for them. The two people who she had considered to be the best people she could have ever met, had left her, without a second glance.
> 
> ****
> 
> They came to her when they needed help, when they needed her to cover up for them, when they needed her overall. But she wasn't a complete fool; she knew that their close friendship was over. The most they could ever be would be acquaintances.
> 
> ****
> 
> **_But in the end_**
> 
> **_It doesn't even matter_**
> 
> **_I had to fall_**
> 
> **_To lose it all_**
> 
> **_But in the end_**
> 
> **_It doesn't even matter_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> Her friends didn't bother with her, they didn't care. Her parents never wanted to see her again. Her entire life plans were gone. And she no idea how she was going to face the world alone when she got out of Hogwarts.
> 
> ****
> 
> **_I've put my trust in you_**
> 
> **_Pushed as far as I can go_**
> 
> **_For all this_**
> 
> **_There's only one thing you should know_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> ****
> 
> And the thought terrified her, to be so completely alone. To have no idea what to do. To be so helpless, so vulnerable, so imperfect.
> 
> **_I've put my trust in you_**
> 
> **_Pushed as far as I can go_**
> 
> **_For all this_**
> 
> **_There's only one thing you should know_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> ****
> 
> To have worked so hard and failed so miserably.
> 
> ****
> 
> **_I tried so hard_**
> 
> **_And got so far_**
> 
> **_But in the end_**
> 
> **_It doesn't even matter_**
> 
> **_I had to fall_**
> 
> **_To lose it all_**
> 
> **_But in the end_**
> 
> **_It doesn't even matter_**


End file.
